Bad Decision?
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: he knew he shouldn't have gone in, now he was going to pay the price, Eric/Ryan SLASH. read and reveiw please.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

-X-

_How the hell did this happen?_

Ryan Wolfe gaped at his present predicament. Unfortunately he knew that there was no one to blame for this but himself. His OCD have been telling him since entered the place that it was a bad idea, but like usual he shoved at the back of his mind as he walked inside the apartment, Damn it, he knew sitting in the couch with no permission was bound to attract bad things, take opening the TV and DVD player for instance, it might've been just fine unfortunately the show was something _he_ did _not want_ to watch!

Choking on the sudden erotic sounds that filled the room he desperately reached for the remote beneath him, trying to find which of the buttons turned the blasted thing on before the owner of the house came back and think that he actually turned the Damn TV on!

But it was too late as footsteps came leading back to the room where he was. "Hey Wolfe, will that be coffee or---" Eric Delko's voice trailed off when he saw what was going on.

"I-It's not like what you think it is!!" Ryan cried suddenly, feeling his face heat up, desperately trying to look around for something that can save him from the embarrassing moment.

The frown that was on The Cuban's face turned into a rather sly smile as he remained on his spot. "Alright then, what is it?" he said.

Ryan cursed inwardly, not only did he have a humiliating scene before him, now his co-worker was having fun teasing him about it! "I-I accidentally sat on the remote on the couch!" he said "I-It turned the TV on!"

The man merely crossed his arms, judging by the look on his face he wasn't taking it seriously "Uhuh…" he said, smiling.

"H-Hey! I-I'm not kidding here!"

The man grinned even wider and walked towards him, "Yeah, yeah…Don't worry Wolfe…I believe you…" he said.

Ryan pouted, Well, at least he wasn't aware he was "No you don't…I can see it in your eyes… you don't take me seriously…" he said, looking at Eric who was walking steadily towards him.

The Cuban let out a hoarse laugh. _Eric always had a nice laugh, maybe that's one of the reason women are always chasing him and---what the hell am I thinking?!_ The smaller man blushed even more. Great, as if he needed to notice that at the moment.

"Sure I do…" all of a sudden Eric was right in front of him, only several inches separating their faces.

Ryan gave a sudden yelp of surprise, backing away. "Damn it! Don't do that!" he gasped.

"Do what?" the other said innocently but still edging towards him. "I'm not doing anything…yet."

His mind has gone blank, even his OCD has shut up and all he could do was stare at the man slowly making his way to him. _Shit, shit, shit. _There was something waaay wrong with this picture. "H-Hey…uhm…" he managed.

Either the man didn't hear the silent whisper or he completely ignored it, he was invading Ryan's personal space and it was very uncomfortable.

_Shit_, now he was just a couple of inches away, he could practically see Eric's way of breathing. He opened his mouth to say something but his voice was drowned by the sudden echo of erotic moan that filled that room. Ryan blushed, having completely forgotten that the TV was still on.

Eric didn't seemed to mind the noise and was completely glued to watching his expression, which he seemed to be enjoying. He even snickered when the brunette cursed silently. Goddamnit, he looked so cute.

"D-Delko…d-do…you…m-mind?" he said, trying to sound angry, but could only make out an anxious tone.

"What?" he smiled and looked at the younger boy, trying to look as innocent as he could.

"T-Turn…that damn…thing OFF" he muttered, casting a look at the TV, cheeks steadily redder at the scene that was currently on the screen.

Eric laughed, that reaction was rather surprising for him, but he still find it cute, If not more interesting "Why are you so worked up for? You watch those too right?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Porn…You watch them too of course, and don't even tell me you don't" he grinned, catching the man's gaze.

"S-Shut up!" Ryan growled, positively red from humiliation. "W-What I watch is completely none of your business, Eric!"

Eric laughed again, not sure if he could restrain himself any further, the sensed the man could feel it too, judging by the way he was wriggling uncomfortably in his position.

"E-Eric…uh…" he whispered, "T-This is a bit…uh…"

"SShh…" he said, finally reaching the man and went to his ear, Ryan yelped when he ran his tongue there, but of course the cuban wasn't going to let him go anywhere… "If you behave I promise to be gentle…"

Ryan's mind raced…on no no no no no, he knew what was coming, and his mind knew there was no way he was going to let it happen! But Damn his body was not responding to his orders!

"E-Eric, y-you can't…" he gasped, can't help it but tilt his head back when Eric lavished his neck with small kisses and bites.

"Yeah? Why can't I?" he said before going back to his job of the younger boy's neck. "You seem to be enjoying it…"

He made quick work of the Shirt Ryan was wearing…it soon ended up on the floor as Eric feasted his eyes on the soft smooth body beneath him. Lust filled his eyes that he knew there would be no stopping tonight. "Hmnn… " he licked his lips, eyeing his form hungrily.

Ryan was going crazy, his mind was screaming for Eric to stop, but his body was spurring the man to go on. "G-God, E-Eric…p-please…" those words slipped out of his mouth, and he blushed at them, he realized he just sounded like someone asking him for more.

Eric grinned and moved lower, now making himself busy with Ryan's supple chest. Making him twist and writhe with pleasure he did not seem to be aware of. He could only smile at the soft moans the brunette was making.

"D-Damn it, E-Eric…" Eric and Ryan's gaze met. "H-How did borrowing a l-ladder turn into s-something like t-this?!" he gasped.

Eric laughed again, and in a swift move carried Ryan to his bedroom, they could have more fun there. He even had it ready for the occasion of the night. The brunette casted one look at the room and glared at Eric suspiciously "E-Eric Delko, you didn't" he said accusingly, wide-eyed.

"Yep" he said triumphantly. Putting him gently on the bed, "Well, it was the only way I can get you to my bed anyway…"

Ryan scowled. But the scowl turn into a gasp of pleasure as Eric moved his magic again, kissing him deeply and passionately, he was reluctant at first but soon gave in and answered him back. When they stared back at each other Eric was grinning like a chesire cat and Ryan was pouting like an overly desirable girl.

"I hate you…" the green eyed man said.

"I know" he answered, bending down to kiss him lightly.

"Next time, you'll be careful when you sit down on my couch,.." he grinned cheekily, and the man's cheek burned once more.

"Damn it" he other muttered, but soon his coherent words were replaced by moans of pleasure and delight, as he and the man he loved made up from their recent fight, and now enjoyed each other's arms once more

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

hahaha! This is pure drabble inside my head, just wanted to share it with you people, My head is full of Eric and Ryan right now and after a cracker and soda this is the result of my obsession!


End file.
